The Punishing Saint
by hydra350
Summary: Frank Castle and Jag his protege are asked by Paul Smecker to Break the Saints out of Prison.  Will be Conner/Murphy/OFC
1. Chapter 1

The Punishing Saints

Hydra_350

This idea came to me while watching Punisher: War Zone, what if Agent Paul Smecker asked Frank Castle and his young Protégé to bust the Saints out of the Hoag. But problems abound when Billy the Beaut Rosetti grabs up not only the Saints but Castle as well leaving the Protégé alone to save the day. Though Jag isn't sure she's up for the job despite being trained by Frank himself.

Conner/OFC/Murphy

Paul Smecker gave Eunice Bloom a dark glance before they entered a steel door. As soon as they walked through they had a small red dot on them. Paul rolled his eyes and gave Frank an annoyed look. Eunice looked worriedly between the two men. The larger man lowered his really kick ass weapon.

"Smecker." The man greeted with a nod.

"Frank, it's been a while." Paul walked further into the large facility room. "Agent Bloom this is Frank Castle." The blonde girl looked over at the man in question. "Some of us know him as 'The Punisher'." Eunice's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought he was just a story." She admitted moving closer to Frank who gave Paul an annoyed look.

"So where's…?" Paul started to ask when he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey Smeckledork!" Came a pure Bostonian accent. The girl with multicolored hair smirked sardonically as she greeted him. "And uh…" She looked at Eunice. "Blondie."

"New nickname I see." Paul grimaced rubbing his head.

"It's better than the last one Paul." Frank smirked slightly before putting his gun down and locking it away again.

"Yes I do remember that one."

"I dunno I kinda liked calling ya jelly man." The girl walked over to Eunice and regarded her curiously. "Name's Jag."

"Jag?" Eunice asked repugnantly.

"Short for Jaguar! Ya know sleek and swift like a Jag?"

"So how did you and Mistah Castle meet?" Eunice asked curiously and Jag snickered.

"That's actually a funny story." Paul smirked as Frank groaned in annoyance.

"He caught me." Jag smirked wolfishly at Frank who rolled his eyes.

"Used ta be a cat burglar. My fuckin cord snapped! Frank here was leavin one of his Punisha hits and well…" Jag snickered again. "He broke my fall!"

"I couldn't leave her behind cause the cops were zooming in. So I grabbed her up and brought her here. I haven't been able to get rid of her since…" Frank grumbled putting some military food into a bowl before adding water to it.

"So Smeck why you here again?" Jag asked before vaulting over the back of the sofa to the front and sat down.

Eunice stared in surprise that Jag hadn't even touched the couch but managed to leap over it easily. Paul smirked at her expression and leaned closer to whisper to her.

"He's taught her everything he knows."

"Yes I see this." Eunice frowned worriedly. "We wish to discuss the possibility of a job for you." She started professionally.

"And the shoe drops." Frank muttered before launching a bowl of crappy food to Jag who caught it without a word. "Jag why don't they ever just drop in for our good company and infinite charm?" Jag snorted some food up her nose with a laugh.

"Ya whose good company? Cause I gotta say big guy ya ain't the one with the charm!"

Paul smirked secretly watching the interaction between the two vigilantes. He cleared his throat and moved forward.

"This job would be very difficult. You might even die or get life imprisonment for it." He explained and of course Jag lit up.

"I'm sold!"

"Shut up…" Frank grumbled getting irritated. "What's this job?"

"You remember the Saints Frank?" Paul asked and Frank Castle's face darkened considerably.

"No…" Frank answered vehemently. "Whatever it is Paul the answers fuckin no!" Jag snickered to herself as Eunice looked confusedly at the three of them.

"Don't mind him!" Jag grinned at the blond agent. "He's still pissed that they got ta Yakevetti first!" Jag ate some more food and grimaced. "Frank ya gotta stop making the food after handling the guns! Ya got gun oil in it again!"

"Don't look at me like that Paul! You know I was aiming for that son of a bitch for two years!"

"And yet two potato farming ignorant Micks managed ta not only find him but kill him in a guarded court room in less than a year!" Jag snickered again and managed to narrowly duck out of the way of the on coming switchblade that embedded itself into the seat cushion. "What'd I say?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Frank you can't handle the new Mobs by yourself. Think about it big guy…" Paul smirked disarmingly. "Just imagine it! The Saints of South Boston and the Punisher taking out asshole scumbags!" Paul was playing to Frank's vengeful side. "Just think how many families can sleep soundly knowing they're protected by that idea."

"He got a point Castle." Jag shrugged offhandedly before eating more food.

"What would we be doing exactly?" Frank asked tersely.

"Just get the Saints out of the Hoag. We've already managed…"

"Holy shit! The Hoag?" Jag dropped the bowl of food. She laughed incredulously. "As in everyone tryin ta break out we're the crazy fucks tryin ta break! THAT HOAG?" She asked with another laugh of disbelief.

"If you don't want to Jag…"

"Of course I want ta!" Jag smirked impishly. "I just wanna know if I get hazard pay outta this!"

"What did you manage already Paul?" Frank finally got them back on track. Paul nodded thankfully.

"The Mexican guy Romeo we've managed to move him to a 'hospital' for physical rehab. He's actually a current visitor to his Uncle who told us he'd keep him hidden until he was healed."

"So we just break into the Hoag and bust out the Saints?" Frank asked silently for more information.

"Pretty much." Paul nodded to Eunice's words.

"Yeah pretty much Frank."

"I don't like this…" Frank Castle glowered at Paul who looked worried for a second. "But we'll do it." He added with a scowl. Paul inwardly sighed in relief.

That was only a small part of the battle: To get the Punisher to Break Out the Saints.


	2. guards should have patience of a Saint

Another small battle was not actually that small: Get the Punisher into the Hoag. But that's coming up. Let's check in our boys…

Conner sat in the small prison cell while Murphy paced back and forth.

"Quit ye pacin!" He finally snapped at his brother. "Doubt anythin' has changed in de last two minutes!"

"Aw fook you Conna!" Murphy paced some more before he looked through the barred window again. "Ye ain't a bit worried as ta where they took Rome?" He admitted he was worried about their Mexican friend.

"Ye heard it yerself. They took him ta a hospital that is guarded by de prison guards!"

Murphy sighed and sat down beside his brother.

"Ye think we're eva getting outta here?" He asked while one of his hands went up to hold his rosary that wasn't there. It was just habit he still reached for it. One of those fucking bastard guards took it from them and hadn't given it back.

"Honest one or lie?" Conner asked with a sad smirk.

"Lie." Murphy sighed his answer.

"Course we are! They'll realize we be de good guys. Could use some rope though." Conner sighed wistfully and Murphy glowered at his brother.

"Would ya stop wid de fooking rope?" He snapped angrily. "I'm sick and tired o hearin about your rope! And hearing about how Charlie Bronson always used it. Charlie Bronson was a horrible actor!" He spat acidly at his brother.

Conner's face darkened in fury.

"Ah beg ye pardon? Did ye jus say Charlie Bronson was a bad actor?" He asked dangerously.

"Nay Conna." Murphy sighed and Conner smirked at him. "Ah said he was a HORRIBLE actor!" Conner's face darkened again and stalked forward.

"Ye take tha back!" He stated simply poking his brother in the chest angrily.

"NAY! And ye can't make me either!" Murphy challenged angrily and that was all Conner needed. He dove into his brother and tackled him to the cell floor.

"HEY GUARD THOSE CRAZY IRISH PIGS ARE AT IT AGAIN!" A prisoner screamed down the hallway.

A rough looking guard walked down the hallway and groaned at the two Irishmen beating each other up on the ground.

"Ah come on guys!" He bit out angrily. "Why is it you idiots pick my rounds to try to kill each other?" He moved forward and picked up the smaller twin. "Come on boy!" He put Murphy back on the ground who tried to dive for Conner again. "BREAK IT UP!" Conner was already up and shoved his brother harshly who toppled into the guard knocking them both down. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" The guard stood up and grabbed Murphy by his collar and slammed him onto the bed. "Now you two sit there and talk this through like adults!" The guard shook his head woefully and walked away before slamming and locking the cell door again. He walked back down the hallway out of sight.

Conner rubbed his aching shoulder and looked over at Murphy.

"Ye git em?" He asked curiously and Murphy smirked pulling out something he had hidden.

"Gits easier every time." Murphy handed a cigarette to Conner then tossed another across the way to the prisoner that called for the guard in the first place. "Watch it wid tha Irish Pig nonsense Kyle."

"I let you call me Aladdin!" Kyle snapped at the two who just smirked and lit up the cigarettes. "Just because I look Arabic!" he shook his head morosely.

"Hey now we keep ye in de loop." Conner offered and Kyle rolled his eyes before lighting his own cigarette and laying on his cot.

"Ya know Conna. We should try dis idea for the cell keys."

"And Murph how far do ye think we'd git?" Conner asked condescendingly.

"Nay far enough." Murphy shook his head woefully.

"Murph?" Conner asked quietly.

"Yah Con?"

"Ye didn't mean what ye said about Charlie right?" He asked worriedly.

"Course not Conna. Charlie Bronson was the greatest actor that eva graced de planet." Murphy patted his brother's shoulder sarcastically.

"Yah he was."

Murphy rolled his eyes when he looked away from Conner and grumbled 'idiot' under his breath.

"What was that?" Conner asked looking over at him.

"Nothin." Murphy added quickly.

Oh if only the boys knew that the Punisher was coming to help them…


	3. bickering friendships

Part 2 of the Plan: Find the Blueprints for the Hoag…

Frank Castle got a tip where the blueprints were from his old partner. The tall dopey detective that sometimes gave him information admitted he hadn't liked his protégé when he met her. Frank smirked remembering their first meeting.

*FLASHBACK*

Frank walked up to Detective Sofer 'Sofe' in a bar.

'Hey Frank!' He nodded to the bigger man. Then looked behind his friend and quirked his head in an unsure manner.

'Sofe this is Jag.' Frank nodded his head over his shoulder and sat down for a drink. The girl with different colors in her hair sat in between Sofe and Frank at the bar.

'You old enough ta be in here?' Sofe asked curiously.

'Why, are you?' She asked back sharp as a tack.

'Is Jag short for something?' Sofe tried another route.

'Jaguar, sleek and swift…' She gave him a wolfish smirk and winked at him.

'Wait?' Sofe's eyes widened. 'Not The Jaguar!' He frowned in surprise.

'It makes a gal feel good ta find out people know yer name…' Jag grinned into her bottle of Guiness.

'Frank! Seriously? She's a thief!' Sofe proceeded to go on a wordy lecture to which Jag rubbed her head.

'GAWD! Yer like a yappy Golden Retriever!'

'Huh?' Sofe asked confusedly even Frank gave her a raised eyebrow.

'Loyal and friendly but not much happening in between those ears!' Jag snapped and heard Frank choke on his Budweiser. She knew him well enough by now that was Frank's way of trying to stop a huff of laughter from escaping. 'Got it in one didn't I?' Frank wiped his mouth and gave her a small nod of agreement.

*END*

After Frank got the tip where the blueprints of the Hoag were from Sofe he headed back to his place of solitude. He handed the plans of the National Prison Archives to Jag who started to study them.

"Well seems like I got good news and bad news Frank." Jag admitted to him and Smecker. Eunice Bloom was watching from the sidelines curiously. "Good news is the archives we need is on the third floor. Which means I don't need the cord. Now bad news…" Jag pulled out another set of plans that showed the security system. "This system is unique. Stands ta reason there'd be high security measures put in place so idiots like us don't try nuthin." Jag nodded to Paul who handed her the small EMP. "An electromagnetic pulse as small as this one could take out the main generator. The thing is as soon as this system goes down it send off a siren and normal response time for guards and police officers is less than five minutes."

"Do we have an actual time?" Frank asked and Paul nodded.

"Yes. 4 minutes and 30 seconds. These guards are well trained. They live for this purpose alone."

"So you think she can break into the archive which is on the third floor of the building might I add, find the plans and escape with the plans in only 4 minutes and 30 seconds?" Eunice asked walking forward with a scathing look to the younger girl.

"She's kidding right?" Jag asked Frank who smirked bemusedly at Paul.

"I take it Bloom don't know about The Jaguar huh Paul?" He asked getting a small grin from Paul Smecker.

"Eunice the reason why the FEDS have never caught Jag is because she's a professional city jumper." Paul explained getting a more confused look on the blondes face. "Urban climbing?" He tried again and still got a confused look.

"Parkour." Jag offered finally but she received a confused look as well. "How'd hell ya get a job with the FBI?" Jag shook her head in despair. "If the other agents are this ill-informed it's no wonder I ain't been caught yet!" She grabbed up the plans and started to mark places on the blueprints to the archives. She then went over to her utility belt and started to fiddle with it.

Paul took Eunice off to the side while Frank helped Jag set up the tools she would need.

"She can scale buildings in less than 10 seconds." He informed his friend who stared at him in dubious surprise.

"Ah beg yer pardon?"

"You'll see…" Paul smirked at her secretly and she closed her mouth. The two of them looked back over to Frank Castle who was sifting through little 'toys' trying to help Jag get ready.

The younger girl slapped his hand away from the belt.

"You sure you don't need the cord?" Frank asked Jag who rolled her eyes. "Not looking forward ta seeing ya splat on the ground kid."

"You know me Frank…" Jag offered with a sardonic smirk. "I bounce." Jag's smirk fell when she saw the dark expression enter Frank's face. "Ya know I only use it for big jobs." She offered quietly knowing when that expression was on Frank 'The Punisher' Castle's face it was best to diffuse the situation quickly before you lost a limb.

His eyebrow raised in bemusement and gave the kid half of a smirk.

"You think breaking into the National Prison Archives ain't a big job? Yeah kid, I think ya might have bounced one too many times."

"Aw shut up!" Jag smirked back at him. "You what I mean. It's only the third floor." Jag stated once more. "Now ya going to help me with deciding which kick off points I can use or not?"

"Ain't I the one with the blueprints?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"Ya know Frank…" Jag rolled her eyes and marked some information on the plans he held. "If ya weren't such a big guy I would've kicked yer ass already."

"Oh!" Frank almost smiled at her then. "Ya mean like the time ya woke up here and tried to run up the wall in fear?"

"I didn't know where here was! How'd ya think I'd react?"

"HEY!" The two looked over and saw Paul Smecker staring at them curiously while Eunice glared at them unamused. "I'd hate to break up this little lovers spat but we need to proceed to the third stage of this job." Paul informed the two who looked at each other and snickered.

"Lover's spat Smeckie?" Jag asked with an amused raise of her eyebrow. "No offense Frank ya ain't my type…" She offered to Frank who shrugged. Then she noticed the grimace on the gay detective's face. "Ah Smeck you don't like that one either?" Paul's face darkened considerably and turned away and walked towards the entrance.

"Guess not kid." Frank smirked vapidly at his younger protégé.

"Well come on then! We're using the Black Van topside." Paul walked off and led the three of them to a large van with tinted windows.

"No plates Smeck?" Jag asked with a sardonic grin. Paul rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat while Eunice Bloom took shotgun. "Seriously Frank do we trust a guy that drives a black van with no plates?" Jag asked and Frank sighed in annoyance. "Ow FRANK COME ON!"

Paul and Eunice looked back to the two of the Punishers to see Frank holding Jag's collar before he tossed her into the van.

"Shut up kid." He grumbled and closed the door to the back after he had got in beside her.

"No fucking sense of humor!" Jag whined rubbing her neck.

Paul shared a dark look with Eunice before he started the Van up and pulled away from the subway station.

'This is going to be a very long job!' Paul grumbled to himself.


	4. crazy parkour MORON

Initiation of Third Stage

Frank dropped Jag off two blocks away from the archives and handed her the laser light to flash when she had reached her starting point. When they saw the flash Paul would detonate the EMP that was near the building. Eunice would swoop in directly after it blew so as not to leave evidence. While that was happening Jag would be doing her Parkour to get to the window needed. Bust a small opening in it and grab the file.

"So Frank got any advice?" Jag asked cautiously.

"Yea, don't fuck this up." He started to get back into the car when he heard her sarcastic reply.

"Right no pressure, love ya to big guy…" He smirked ruefully at her and shook his head and drove to the site that Eunice Bloom would be with the EMP.

Jag walked nonchalantly towards the building checking her phone as if she was texting somebody. 'When you appear to be enthralled with something else people tend to disregard you more.' Jag smirked to herself remembering Frank's first lesson. She finally made it to her starting point. She took a deep breath and shined the small laser light she had. She counted down the seconds and noticed the building had shut down suddenly. She didn't have time to admire Paul Smecker's handy work she had a job to do. She ran as fast as she could and bounded off of a block of cement that was sticking out slightly. She sprang off the cement block to an adjacent wall and back to the building's framework. She had been higher up than she had been a few seconds ago and quickly sprang back to the adjacent wall and then higher up the building framework. She repeated this multiple times and finally managed to swing herself onto the ledge she needed.

'Ha! Less than 30 seconds beat my old record!' Jag smirked to herself as she cut a hole in the window and slid through it. She then located the filing cabinets and opened it quickly scanning through the headers of the files. 'Alcatraz….' She mentally muttered to herself going further in. 'GITMO…' She took another deep breath and found 'Ah HOAG!' She quickly did a check in the file to make sure they were what they needed. Upon finding they were what they needed she closed the drawer and sped back to the hole in the window diving through it head first. 'Yeah Frank's going to give me hell for that one.' She thought to herself. She watched the ground coming up to meet her quickly but she caught her hands on the building that was adjacent and slid down the poles of the fire escape. She dropped down and landed in a crouch then fell backwards onto her ass. "Oomph!" She squeaked rubbing her backside. "Okay that hurt…"

A car pulled up beside her and the door slammed open. She looked and saw Paul Smecker shaking his head looking straight forward. She got into the front seat and he sped off before she closed it all the way.

"So Smeck…" She started but his grip on the wheel tightened. "That bad huh?" She asked worriedly.

"Yer a fucking idiot!" He snapped at her still watching the road.

"I got the plans…" Jag pouted and Paul growled in annoyance.

"Yeah and ya also got one incredibly pissed off former marine that can kill people with one hand!"

"Shit…" Jag lowered her head. "He's goin ta kill me…"

Paul took his eyes off of the road and glared at her and snapped.

"YEAH PROBABLY!"

Paul pulled into the secret vehicle entrance for the Subway. Jag bolted through the train system and bounded and sprang until she was safe in the rafters of the hide out. Paul came in behind and looked around confusedly. He then looked up and scoffed.

"Kid I really don't think hiding up there will stop him…" Paul jumped when the steel door slammed shut causing a twinging echo in the secret lair. Paul rubbed his ear in irritation and heard the voice. 'Boy is he pissed…'

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Frank came storming through with a pale Eunice behind him. "WHERE ARE YA? YA LITTLE BRAT?" Frank saw Paul look up to the ceiling and his face darkened in fury. He looked up and glared at the figure squatting on a plumping pole. "YOU'D BETTER YER ASS DOWN HERE!" He bellowed up at her angrily.

"Hell no big guy. Not when you're in that mood…" Jag shook her head. "Mission accomplished, plans obtained. Ya never told me I couldn't dive down to get away…" Jag smirked at Frank who grimaced in semi-defeat. "So when ya look at it, yer the one that messed up…"

Eunice's eyes widened in horror at what the young girl just said. She would NEVER piss off that man in front of her and then be stupid enough to say that. She'd never heard curse words invoked with such demonic pizzazz before. Castle had made her ears ring with every damn word he grumbled and yelled while he drove back to the Subway.

Frank let out a long sigh and pulled out a pistol.

"And you make the mistake that I wouldn't shoot you just to get you down…" He cocked the hammer back and Jag frowned like a scolded child.

"But I…" She started to whine and Frank Castle gave her scathing look that would make the devil run.

"Get down here…" He growled and she sighed and leapt downwards on different pipes.

"Fine I'm down!" She shrugged and was pulled into a hug. "Uhm…" She was surprised by the contact because Frank would never hug somebody like that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again kid…."

"Sorry Frank." She then found out why he hugged her as his hand reached around her neck and pinched the cartilage under that cartilage was the brain stem and he squeezed it and knocked her out. "Cheap shooting bast…" She grumbled before she finished the word bastard was unconscious in his arms. He tossed her onto the couch with a roll of his eyes.

"Fucking idiot…" He shook his head and left her there.

Eunice stared at the limp form on the couch and paled again.

"Uh did you just kill her?" She asked worriedly and Paul snickered.

"Sleeper pinch. He's used it me once or twice. He's had the opportunity to see me drunk off my ass and well…"

"She'll be out until morning." Frank started to put the girl's belt treats back into wall niche. "Now let's take a look at these plans. I'd rather have the information ready when she's awake again."


End file.
